1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a user viewpoint related image processing apparatus and method that senses a viewpoint movement of a user using various sensors and changes a part of an image being provided to the user in response to the viewpoint change of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In capturing an image using an optical device such as a camera and displaying the captured image, a user may view an image of which a full scene is not within the field of view of the user. Such image is called a wide viewing angle image. Generally, for the user to see an area with a larger field of view than the field of view of the user, the user needs to move a part of the image being displayed.
In this case, conventionally, a user had to change the part of the image being displayed through a keyboard or touch manipulation. However, this is inconvenient in that the user is required to perform a specific input activity.